


Isn't he pretty? Truly the angels' best.

by peacheyyqween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Loves Pietro, Early Mornings, Fluff, I don't know how to tag ooooooooof, I whipped this up in a short amount of time so it might be wicked bad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Oops, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is Wicked Pretty, Soft Clint Barton, Soooooo Much, like fr, partially deaf clint barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheyyqween/pseuds/peacheyyqween
Summary: Seeing him like this, Clint couldn't help but think that Pietro was one of the most beautiful people he knew.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Isn't he pretty? Truly the angels' best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a LONG time, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Title comes from "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder.

For the past few months, waking up has been one of Clint's favorite parts of the day. While it would have usually been when he got to drink his first cup of coffee (or, most of it, anyways... _aw, coffee, no_...), it had gradually shifted to his first waking moments. The reason for this, exactly? Waking up after a substantially good amount of sleep next to a warm, _unfairly_ pretty man every morning really lifts Clint's spirits, surprisingly. Huh. Who'da thunk?

Clint and Pietro have been dating for a solid 5 months, and Clint can honestly say he's smitten. Sure, Pietro can be a bit snarky at times, but he is as well so he can't really complain; it makes their conversations _much_ more interesting. And yeah, _maybe_ Wanda had told him about how much of a flirt he could be, but he honestly hasn’t used his charm on anyone but Clint, so he tries not to worry too much about that. The thing Clint _does_ worry about, however, is Pietro eventually getting sick of him. No matter how many times Pietro reassures him that he’s basically it for him, Clint can’t seem to shake these (“Not insecure, Natasha. LOGICAL.”) feelings. He doesn’t know what he could’ve done to deserve someone as _amazing_ as Pietro, let alone someone like him keeping his interest-

A small noise of protest comes from the warm man next to him, distracting Clint from his kinda depressing thoughts. Looking over, he sees Pietro trying to turn over; he couldn’t quite make it because his legs were _severely_ tangled in the blanket. His nose scrunches up in annoyance, causing Clint to huff in amusement. Deciding he’d be nice and ease Pietro of his suffering, he sits up a little and carefully untangles his legs so he doesn’t wake up. Once Pietro manages to roll over to face Clint, he settles, his breaths evening out again. Clint smiles slightly, laying back down so he can look at his boyfriend more clearly.

The early morning sun shines through the window, illuminating Pietro perfectly. The light reflecting off of his silver hair creates a halo around the sleeping man’s head, causing Clint’s heart to traitorously skip a beat. Clint may be partially deaf, but he sure as hell ain’t blind. Pietro is _gorgeous_ … especially in the morning. Seeing him like this, Clint couldn’t help but think that Pietro was one of the most beautiful people he knew.

Next to Natasha, obviously. Yeah… he hopes she never finds out he said that. Or… thought that? Whatever.

Glancing at the alarm clock behind Pietro, Clint decides that it’s still early enough to try to catch some more z’s before they have to get up and get ready for the meeting with Fury later today. He scoots closer to the sleeping man beside him, gently pulling him in until Pietro’s head is resting in the crook of his neck. Already close to nodding off again, Clint finally closes his eyes, relaxing further into the bed.

That is until Lucky jumps on the bed, startling both Clint and Pietro into bolting awake.


End file.
